Trudna do zdobycia
by Monemi
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.

Autor: atruwriter

Tytuł: Hard To Get

Link do oryginału: s/3995049/1/Hard-To-Get

Zgoda – jest

* * *

Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. Powszechnie znany był fakt, że James Potter kochał się na zabój w Lily Evans. Jednakże wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy pewna brunetka pojawiła się niespodziewanie w Wielkiej Sali. Wyskakując znikąd, po prostu otrzepała się z kurzu i udała się w stronę Dumbledore'a, mamrocząc pod nosem o tym jak ktoś imieniem „Ronald" był „królewskim palantem", który „naprawdę musi nauczyć się słuchać, kiedy się do niego mówi". Szczęka mu opadła, gdy po raz pierwszy na nią spojrzał, powodując, że obiad wypadł mu z ust w postaci grudkowatej, pozbawionej koloru masy. Przyglądając się nieznajomej, ledwo co odnotował zdegustowany krzyk Lily. Drobny nosek uniesiony w powietrzu, wyprostowane ramiona, determinacja w każdym kroku. Kompletnie zignorowała wszystkie zaciekawione twarze i skierowała się do dyrektora. Rozmawiali przez trzy sekundy, zanim mężczyzna podniósł się ze swojego krzesła z wysokim oparciem, wyprowadzając ją z sali.

Był pewny, że ona nie wróci, i że miał okazję zobaczyć wyobrażenie anioła tylko jeden raz. Aczkolwiek następnego ranka weszła na eliksiry z tą samą, pełną determinacji pozą. Spojrzała na niego tylko przelotnie, ignorując go całkowicie, kiedy zajęła miejsce. Tak samo potraktowała Syriusza, co było po prostu nie do pomyślenia. Każda dziewczyna w szkole lubiła ich obojga albo przynajmniej jednego z nich! Zauważył, że była typem pilnej uczennicy, jej książki i pióro były od razu wyciągnięte. Odpowiadała na każde zadane jej pytanie, i zdawałoby się, że znała odpowiedzi, których nikt inny nie znał. Unikała go rozważnie. Kiedy stanął na jej drodze, aby ją powitać, ominęła go i szła dalej, zostawiając go, stojącego jak idiota na środku korytarza. Lily przynajmniej się zatrzymywała i wyglądała na zirytowaną jego osobą. Ale ta dziewczyna, ta… _Hermiona_ , wydawałoby się, że w ogóle jej to nie obchodziło. To tylko intrygowało go bardziej.

Jego obsesja na punkcie Lily osłabła. Wiedział, że nie była zainteresowana. Widział, jak patrzy na Remusa, i ze smutkiem w końcu to zaakceptował. To po prostu nie było im pisane. Tak czy inaczej Lily pasowała bardziej do Remusa. Była godna zaufania i znała jego sekret, nawet nie rozważając wydania go. Dał więc Remusowi zielone światło na zaproszenie jej na randkę. Zauważał spojrzenia, które jego wilczy przyjaciel odwzajemniał zawsze uprzejmej Lily. I w ten sposób, jeszcze przed końcem tygodnia, Lily i Remus zostali parą. Parą, która nie mogła utrzymać rąk przy sobie ani zamknąć ust. Nie mógł nawet zliczyć ile razy Syriusz kazał im skończyć edukacyjną rozmowę. Miał dość ich debatujących i _uczących się_ razem.

Peter nie lubił Hermiony i to uczucie wydawało się wzajemne. Podczas gdy nie mówiła wprost, że nie jest jej ulubioną osobą, ani nie pojedynkowała się z nim na korytarzach, wszystko miała wypisane na twarzy. Jej nos się marszczył, a usta zaciskały. Uznał za fascynujące to, że jej twarz zdradzała uczucia, nawet kiedy nie chciała ogłaszać ich światu. Była piękna nawet gdy była wściekła, zirytowana czy sfrustrowana. Z jej długimi, grubymi, brązowymi falami włosów, czekoladowymi oczami, pełnymi różowymi ustami i najsłodszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Zauważył, że rzadko się uśmiechała albo śmiała. Trzymała się głównie sama; okazyjnie rozmawiała tylko z Remusem przy nauce. Unikała reszty z nich jak plagi. Nawet Lily. Nie chciała mieć absolutnie nic wspólnego z żadnym z nich. Szczególnie z nim.

Remus uważał, że była oryginalna oraz interesująca, nawet jeśli nie był zdolny się do niej zbliżyć. Myślał, że była genialna i uznał zauroczenie Jamesa za raczej zabawne. Nie oferował rady, ani nawet nie komentował sytuacji. Był za bardzo zaangażowany w swój nowy związek z Lily, żeby się tym zbytnio przejmować. Zawsze miał dla nich czas, a Huncwoci nigdy nie byli ignorowani przez dziewczyny. Syriusz interesował się każdą, która miała nogi, Remus miał Lily, on miał Hermionę, a Peter, cóż… podobało mu się słuchanie o eskapadach Syriusza.

Syriusz myślał, że Hermiona była jedną z tych niezłych, ale apodyktycznych lasek, i że James powinien już sobie odpuścić. W jego mniemaniu była oczywiście „szytwniarą" i prawdopodobnie nie mogłaby znieść żadnego żartu czy huncwockich zajęć. Mimo to Potter nie słuchał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i wciąż próbował zdobyć jej uwagę. Syriusz trzymał się od niej z daleka, wiedząc, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna, którą lubił członek Huncwotów, była zakazana. I tak nie była w jego typie, ani nie wydawało mu się, żeby w ogóle ją obchodził. Zupełnie jak wszystkich innych Huncwotów, nieustannie unikała Syriusza.

Nie był pewien, co o nich słyszała, ani dlaczego ich unikała, ale była w tym bardzo dobra. Czasami znikała w przejściach, o których sami nie mieli pojęcia i można by było pomyśleć, że umiała ich dostrzec nawet bez patrzenia. Potrafiła obchodzić ich dookoła, kiedy jej oczy były skupione na książce, tak jakby nie miała żadnej wiedzy o otaczającym ją świecie. I tym właśnie sposobem omijała go tak, jakby od razu wiedziała, że jest w pobliżu. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa, jednocześnie intrygując. Po czterech miesiącach rozszyfrowała jego plan lekcji i trzymała się od niego z daleka. Zmienił więc go tak, aby był zgodny z jej rozkładem zajęć, na co ona zareagowała zmianą swojego. Bawili się tak przez cały czas i żadne z nich się nie poddawało. Wiedział, że ciężka praca oznaczała wspaniałą nagrodę. Ona musiała być naprawdę wyjątkowa!

Znalazł ją w bibliotece, tak jak każdego innego dnia. Sterta książek, torba leżąca przy nodze, włosy upięte w nieuporządkowany kucyk. Znowu żuła pióro. Musiała wcinać je jak szalona. Kiedy zauważył, że jej ulubionymi słodyczami były cukrowe pióra, bez przerwy wysyłał jej je w celu „żałosnej próby" (jak Syriusz to nazywał) poderwania jej. James nie chciał po prostu zabrać jej do Hogsmeade. Nie chciał obściskiwać się z nią w schowku na miotły albo miesięcznego związku, który polegał na trzymaniu się za ręce, dramatycznych zerwaniach i godzeniu się. Chciał żeby go zauważyła, dała mu jakiś sygnał, że przynajmniej go dostrzega. Ponieważ to wszystko, co on robił – zauważał ją. To jak zawsze trzymała torbę na książki po prawej stronie, a później bolało ją ramię. To jak marszczyła brew, kiedy czytała albo jak przygryzała wargę, kiedy była skoncentrowana na zajęciach. Jak nuciła pod nosem, kiedy szła do klasy.

Było jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedział, a _chciał_ wiedzieć. Na przykład to jak poruszała się po szkole tak dobrze jak on i reszta Huncwotów. Jakim sposobem zawsze miała resztki czekolady, której po prostu „nie chciała" zaraz po pełni księżyca. Jakim cudem nawiązała bliską przyjaźń z Hagridem, gajowym, będąc tu dopiero cztery miesiące. Skąd pochodziła. Dlaczego tu przybyła. Dlaczego tak mocno nienawidziła Petera. I dlaczego miała taki dziwny wyraz twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy widziała Remusa z Lily, tak jakby kompletnie ją to dziwiło.

Kilka razy próbował z nią porozmawiać, ale efekt był tylko taki, że wyglądał idiotycznie, i nawet sam był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo wciąż się stara. Skrupulatnie go ignorowała, zupełnie jak zawsze. Nieważne co wyprawiał. Płatał figle, specjalnie się potykał, wyznawał nieśmiertelną miłość, wszystko na jej oczach, jedynie by wywołać jakąś reakcję. Ona jednak po prostu przechodziła obok, tak jakby nic nie widziała. Próbował wszystkiego, co przyszło mu ma myśl: wysyłania słodyczy, pisania jej (kiepskiej) poezji, mówienia jej, że jest piękna, zapraszania do Hogsmeade za każdym razem, kiedy było zaplanowane wyjście, przekładania jej ulubionego deseru, tak aby znajdował się obok niej, zajmowania jej miejsca w klasie, stawania w jej obronie za każdym razem, gdy Ślizgoni ją nękali. Wszystkiego! Ale czy to zauważała? W ogóle. Żadnego uśmiechu, żadnego podziękowania, nawet uścisku dłoni! Ale czy to go zatrzymało? Nawet nie odrobinę.

Siedziała wśród książek, pozornie nieświadoma jego obecności, mimo że robił to samo każdego dnia od tygodnia po jej przybyciu.

— Cześć, Miona — powitał się, uśmiechając, kiedy jej usta wygięły się w grymasie niezadowolenia. _Nienawidziła,_ kiedy używał przezwiska, które sam dla niej wybrał. Mimo to nie powiedziała mu tego, bo upierała się przy swojej ignorancji w stosunku do jego osoby.

— Więcej zadań domowych? — zapytał, rozglądając się po górach książek. — Jesteś pewna, że nie skończyłaś już całego roku?

Zauważył, że usta jej drgnęły, i że przewróciła oczami. Poczuł drobne zwycięstwo.

Jej pióro kontynuowało skrobać po pergaminie, jednak spostrzegł, że jej prawe ramię zakręciło się z irytacji. Naprawdę powinna nauczyć się przerzucać torbę na drugą stronę.

— Wymasować ci plecy? — wypalił, samego siebie szokując własną bezpośredniością. Niecały miesiąc temu wyjąkał swoje pierwsze „cześć". Nie miał pojęcia co z nim zrobiła, ale zawsze przy niej plątał mu się język. A nie wypowiedziała _ani słowa_.

Wydawała się tak zdziwiona, że podniosła brwi i uniosła twarz, w końcu patrząc mu w oczy.

Poczuł to znajome uczucie, jakby jego język powiększył mu się w ustach, sprawiając, że nie może mówić. Chciał powiedzieć coś zabawnego, coś co by ją rozśmieszyło albo przynajmniej utrzymało na nim jej uwagę. Jak to możliwe, że mógł oczarować całą szkołę jak na zawołanie, a nie umiał wywołać u niej nawet uśmiechu?

— Mecz quidditcha w ten piątek, będziesz? — zapytał zniżającym się głosem, przewracając rękoma na kolanach.

To było gorsze niż wtedy, gdy próbował umówić z Lily. Wtedy przynajmniej był wystarczająco szybki, by zdenerwować ją tak bardzo, że na niego nawrzeszczy. Cała szkoła wiedziała o jego uczuciach do Lily i czekała aż rudowłosa w końcu ulegnie. Nie żeby to powstrzymało inne dziewczyny w szukaniu zabawy z nim tu czy tam. Jednak Hermiona nie była jak reszta szkoły. Ona niemal czuła się tutaj nie na miejscu. Tak jakby w ogóle nie powinna tu być, a on nie potrafił już sobie wyobrazić, że mogłoby jej tu nie być. Jej pojawienie się spowodowało efekt domina sytuacji, które miały się stać, ale nigdy nie miały odpowiedniego popchnięcia. Jego rezygnacja z Lily, Remus i Lily w końcu zaczynający związek, jego zauroczenie _kimś innym_ niż Lily – jedyną dziewczyną, która nie zauważała jego istnienia. I, co było dziwne, nawet zrodziła w Syriuszu podejrzenia, które były skierowane wyłącznie na Petera. A przecież nigdy nie rozmawiała z Syriuszem. Ani razu. Nawet zwykłego „cześć". Jednakże nienawiść do ich dobrego przyjaciela szczura, przeszła z niej na zwykle dowcipnego i wyluzowanego, czarnego psa grupy.

Spojrzała na niego spode łba, unosząc brew. Potrząsnęła głową, bardziej z niedowierzania niż jako odpowiedź. Chciał się uderzyć. Wiedział, że quidditch jej nie interesował. Nie widział w tym logiki, ale wiedział, że to nie była jej ulubiona gra. Zwykle robiła zadania domowe zamiast dołączać do wiwatującego tłumu. Mógł robić najbardziej ekscytujące salta i obroty, manewry oraz chwyty, a jej nie chciało się nawet oglądać. Denerwowało go to, a jednocześnie fascynowało. Frustracja zaczynała jednak przeważać.

Próbował zdobyć jej uwagę przez cztery miesiące; uśmiech, kiwnięcie ręką, trochę uznania. Ale czy zaczynała się łamać? Nawet nie o włos. Uwielbiał zdobywać, ale powoli myślał już, że ona nigdy nie przestanie uciekać. Była genialna, piękna, przebiegła oraz potężna. Widział jak się pojedynkowała. Jej lekkość i siła przeciwko każdemu, kto stanął na jej drodze, zaparły mu dech w piersiach. Obserwował również jej ucieczkę w obliczu rychłej śmierci, kiedy z powodu, którego odmówiła wyjawić, była na zewnątrz podczas pełni księżyca. Widział ją przez…

 _Księżyc był wysoko na niebie, noc była ciemna i złowieszcza. Syriusz i Peter pilnowali Remusa, podczas gdy on poszedł sprawdzić hałas, który usłyszał. Mamrotanie. Głos, który znał aż za dobrze, ale doszedł do wniosku, że musiał go sobie wyimaginować. Zbyt często się wyłączał, wyobrażając sobie ją obok. Jego fantazje sprawiłyby, że nawet Syriusz by się zarumienił. Ale to nieistotne. Nikt nie wychodził podczas pełni księżyca, a szczególnie nie o tak późnej porze._ Musiał _to sobie wyobrażać. Jednak kiedy jako jeleń obiegł miejsce dookoła, zobaczył sylwetkę skuloną przy kręgu drzew. Osłoniętymi rękawiczkami dłońmi zrywała tojady i wrzucała je do torby. Światło księżyca padało pięknie na jej loki. Prawie westchnął na widok, który tworzyła._

 _Musiała wręcz zamarzać. Był późny styczeń, a ona nie była ubrana odpowiednio na wypad do Zakazanego Lasu. Mimo to ignorowała podmuchy wiatru oraz śnieg u jej stóp i odrywała kwiaty od ziemi szybko i precyzyjnie. Pozwolił sobie podziwiać ją trochę dłużej — to jak stała, tak odmiennie od tego jak robiła to w szkole. Tutaj nie musiała wyglądać na całkowicie pewną siebie. Nie musiała wyglądać na dumną czy silną. Była przestraszona i było jej zimno, ale akceptowała ten stan bez wahania. Jednakże nie pozwoliła by to ją zatrzymało. Jej oczy były szerokie i czujne, jak gdyby wiedziała, że w pobliżu grasuje wilkołak i musi być ostrożna._

 _Kiedy torba była pełna, odwróciła się, jakby chciała odejść, lecz jej płaszcz zahaczył się na gałęzi. W efekcie lekko się potknęła. Ruszył do przodu, zapominając jak wyglądał i próbował jej pomóc, aczkolwiek znalazł poroże zamiast ręki. Spojrzała na niego, jej oczy były rozszerzone, a usta uchylone, ale tylko na moment. Użył zębów, żeby wyrwać płaszcz z ostrego ścisku krzaków, następnie się do niej odwrócił. Nie wyglądała inaczej niż każdego dnia, kiedy go widziała, jednak teraz nie wiedziała, że to on._

 _Wyraz jej oczu złagodniał, a usta wygięły się w drobnym uśmiechu. Jej policzki były zaróżowione od zimna, a włosy powiewały na wietrze. Wgapiała się w niego jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła delikatnie jego „twarzy". Poczuł, że kolana mu się trzęsą i prawie upadł na ziemię. Dotykała go! I się uśmiechała! Coś w jego brzuchu się przewróciło, serce mu podskoczyło, a rozum opuścił go na zawsze._

— _Jesteś… — Potrząsnęła głową. Jego klatka piersiowa się zacisnęła. Skąd niby miała wiedzieć, że to on? — oszałamiający — dokończyła, ocierając kciukiem jego ucho._

 _Och, pomyślał. Nie wiedział czy ma być rozczarowany, czy szczęśliwy. Myślała, że jest oszałamiający! Raczej kiepskie słowo na określenie faceta, ale wciąż!_

 _Wtulił głowę w jej dłoń, uwielbiając atencję. Nie mógł sprawić, że porozmawia z nim w ludzkiej postaci, ale w formie animaga była nim zainteresowana._

 _Wtedy wszystko się zepsuło._

 _Remus wypadł z krzaków i pobiegł ku nim. Zręczne, naprężone ciało dziko ruszyło w pościg za Hermioną. James rzucił się naprzód, chroniąc ją przed obrażeniem, ale Remus zaledwie go drasnął, by usunąć go z drogi. Warknął na dziewczynę, która zaczynała cofać się w przerażeniu. Wgapiała się w niego wielkimi oczami. Znosiła to lepiej niż oczekiwałby od większości osób postawionych w jej sytuacji. Nie krzyczała, ani nie szlochała histerycznie, po prostu się w niego wpatrywała. W końcu odrzuciła od siebie daleko coś jaskrawego. Przedmiot przykuł uwagę Remusa, a po chwili wylądował na pastwisku._

 _Zaciekawiony Lunatyk dał susa, żeby go znaleźć. Wykorzystując swoją szansę, Hermiona odwróciła się i pobiegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Podobnie jak szkołę, wyglądało na to, że znała bardzo dobrze lasy. Przeskoczyła kłody, skierowała się w stronę szkoły i biegła w takim tempie, że Peter na pewno by za nią nie nadążył. Jednak Lunatyk rzucił się za nią, rozpraszając ją i sprawiając, że zachwiała się na nogach. Upadła kilka razy, włosy plątały jej się w gałęzie, zgarniając liście i patyki. Trzasnęła w drzewo, próbując uniknąć silnego uderzenia masywnego wilkołaka oraz starając się utrzymać go z daleka od siebie._

 _Dzięki Jamesowi i Syriuszowi pracującymi nad tym, by go zatrzymać, Hermiona mogła zdobyć przewagę. Specjalnie wybierała kierunki, w których była pewna, że to raczej zwierzęta przykują uwagę wilkołaka. Więcej niż raz Lunatyk pogonił zająca zamiast niej. James dotrzymywał jej kroku najlepiej jak potrafił, pomagając jej się podnieść, kiedy upadała i osłaniając ją, gdy Remus atakował, ale tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Poczuł głęboką ranę na boku i był pewien, że skręcił kostkę. Kiedy się przewrócił, pomogła mu wstać, zupełnie jakby nie był a rannym zwierzęciem a przyjacielem. Został mocno uszkodzony, kiedy starał się uchronić ją przed skończeniem jako deser, ale nie zamierzał zostawić jej w takiej sytuacji. Przyjaciel czy nie, Remus w formie wilkołaka był wprost przerażający._

 _Syriuszowi udało się przechwycić uwagę Lunatyka i Hermiona mogła uciec. James podążył za nią do samego końca w celu upewnienia się, że dała radę. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na krawędzi zamku, po czym się odwróciła. James przystanął kilka stóp przed nią, patrząc na nią, dysząc. Ze spuszczonymi ramionami, włosami pełnymi gałązek i zadrapanymi kolanami, wypuściła ciężki dech._

— _Dziękuję — powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chciałby, żeby była świadoma komu dziękuje, kto ryzykował życie, aby ją ocalić. Na pewno nie mogłaby go wtedy ignorować._

Były chwile, w których myślał, że wiedziała, że to naprawdę on. Nie była kompletnie ignorancka po tym incydencie. Patrzyła mu w oczy zamiast ignorować jego egzystencję, kiedy próbował zdobyć jej uwagę. Nie udawała, że go nie słyszy, kiedy mówił, chociaż nie odpowiadała. Czasami było coś w jej oczach. Coś co widział wtedy w lesie. Znajomość. Nie wspominając już faktu, że jej oczy zawsze były skierowane na opatrunek albo na kostkę, którą skręcił. „Kontuzja przy quidditchu" wyjaśniał każdemu, kto pytał, ale wydawałoby się, że mu nie uwierzyła. Raz nawet fuknęła na tą wymówkę, lecz później gdy odwrócił się do niej pytająco, unikała jego spojrzenia.

— Wypad do Hogsmeade się zbliża — spróbował ponownie, pochylając się do przodu, opierając się przy tym na łokciach. Uśmiechnął się do niej uśmiechem, na widok którego wszystkie dziewczyny chichotały. Ona nie chichotała. Zamiast tego uniosła brew i westchnęła.

Co miał zrobić? Tylko jedno słowo! Jedno słowo od niej było wszystkim czego pragnął.

— Idziesz z kimś? — zapytał, głośno przełykając ślinę. Wydawało mu się, że powstrzymywała się od uśmiechu. Zastanawiał się co to oznaczało. — Bo jeśli nie, to znam idealnego kandydata — powiedział i mrugnął.

Prychnęła, potrząsając głową. Jej usta ponownie drgnęły, co go zachęciło.

— Kupi ci piwo kremowe, zrobi cokolwiek będziesz chciała, poniesie cię, kiedy zaczną cię boleć nogi — wykrzyknął, jego oczy były rozszerzone z podekscytowania.

Zaśmiała się.

Prawie wyskoczył z krzesła w wyrazie tryumfu. Zamiast tego wyszczerzył się, tęczówki świeciły mu się z radości.

Uniosła podbródek i ich wzrok się spotkał. Zauważając jego wesoły wyraz twarzy, jej zdawał się ochładzać. Położyła dłonie na ustach, by zatrzymać śmiech. Co w nim odpychało ją tak bardzo?

Szukał w głowie czegoś, czym mógłby ją powstrzymać od podniesienia się z miejsca i wyjścia, jak to często robiła gdy milknął.

— Uch… No… Lily i Remus chodzą ze sobą już cztery miesiące. Remus planuje coś wielkiego, żeby ją zaskoczyć!

Przestała pisać i podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego pytająco, jakby wciąż nie była pewna co do tego związku. Nie rozumiał jej niedowierzania. Ledwo co ich znała, jak niby mogła wiedzieć czy dobrze do siebie pasowali?

— Nie przeszkadza ci to? — zapytała, a on prawie spadł z krzesła.

Rozmawiała! Z nim! Naprawdę mówiła, wprost do niego, nie do kogoś za nim (sprawdził, żeby się upewnić).

— Nie przeszkadza mi co? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiał zbyt entuzjastycznie.

— Remus i Lily — wyjaśniła.

Miała piękny głos. Słyszał go jedynie, gdy odpowiadała na pytania w klasie. Był raczej niski i chrapliwy. Kobiecy i zmysłowy, taki jak większość dziewczyn w szkole próbowała naśladować, ale nie potrafiła. To było coś naturalnego, coś związanego tylko z nią. Zsunął się na krześle, kiedy jedna z jego wielu fantazji napłynęła mu do głowy. _Ten_ głos. Ten głos na niego działał i to jak działał…

— Umm… Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałoby mi to przeszkadzać? — Dziwił się, jakby cała afera z Lily nie miała miejsca. Nie było jej jeszcze wtedy tutaj, więc nie mogła użyć tego przeciwko niemu.

— Nie jesteś w niej na zabój zakochany? — zapytała wprost, jej brew się wygięła, a nos zmarszczył.

Zachichotał.

— Przespałaś ostatnie cztery miesiące? — zapytał bez ogródek, szokując siebie, że mówi do niej cóż… z taką łatwością.

Zmarszczyła brew.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

— No to musiałaś zauważyć moją nieustanną obecność w bibliotece od kiedy się pojawiłaś. Nigdy nie przynoszę żadnego zadania, ani nie szukam książek. Siedzę tutaj i przeszkadzam ci, dopóki się nie wkurzysz i nie wyjdziesz. Jeśli jestem w kimś szaleńczo zakochany, to na pewno nie w Lily Evans.

Prychnęła, podnosząc się z krzesła i zamykając książkę

— James, praktycznie w ogóle mnie nie znasz — powiedziała, potrząsając głową.

— Więc mi pozwól — poprosił, nachylając się do przodu z nadzieją. — Pozwól mi. Pozwól mi zadecydować. Piwo kremowe, rozmowa, jazda na barana, co ci szkodzi?

— Jazda na barana — powtórzyła z zaciśniętymi wargami, próbując ukryć ich drgnienie.

— Gdybyś się zmęczyła — wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Nie kochasz mnie. Kochasz ideę bycia z kimś, kto cię nie ubóstwia. Nie jestem jedną z tych wielu dziewczyn, które zaplanują swój rozkład zajęć, żeby tylko na ciebie spojrzeć. — Wepchnęła książki do torby ze znudzeniem. — Kochasz zdobywać, a nie dziewczynę.

— Mógłbym pokochać dziewczynę — skontrował, podnosząc się z krzesła — jeśli ta dziewczyna by mi pozwoliła.

— Nie znasz tej dziewczyny — odparła, pochylając się nad stolikiem; jej ręce były ciasno ściśnięte, a twarz niewzruszona.

— W takim razie ta dziewczyna powinna dać mi się poznać! Jak mam ją poznać, jeśli nawet mi na to nie pozwoli? – Poczuł jak rośnie w nim gniew. Nawet nie dała mu szansy! Jak miał jej niby udowodnić, że byłoby im razem dobrze, jeśli nawet nie dała mu spróbować?

— Może ta dziewczyna próbuje wysłać ci wiadomość! — odpowiedziała wznoszącym się głosem.

— Może ta dziewczyna nie dostała wiadomości, którą _ja_ próbuję jej wysłać! Nie. Poddam. Się — Wskazał na siebie. — Będę tu jutro i pojutrze, i wciąż będę dawał ci pudełko cukrowych piór za każdym razem, kiedy będę w Hogsmeade i nie przestanę prosić cię o chociaż jedną szansę. Będę o tobie marzył dniem i nocą, i nie ma nic, co mogłabyś zrobić, aby to powstrzymać z wyjątkiem tego, że dasz mi się pokochać! — Oddychał ciężko, kiedy skończył wylewać z siebie słowa, które chciał powiedzieć co najmniej milion razy; ćwiczył to przynajmniej na dwanaście różnych sposobów.

Pokiwała przecząco głową, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie jestem dziewczyną dla ciebie, James — powiedziała cicho.

— Skąd wiesz? — zastanawiał się, jego brew była zmarszczona, a ramiona opuszczone. — Skąd wiesz, że nie jesteś idealną dziewczyną dla mnie?

Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

— Znajdziesz ją i o mnie zapomnisz.

— Nigdy — zaprzeczył, głośno przełykając ślinę. — Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem kimś tak zafascynowany jak tobą. Jesteś niezwykła.

Z szerokimi oczami potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie jestem. Jestem…

— Olśniewająca, genialna i milion innych przymiotników, które nie mogłyby się równać z tym, jaką cię widzę. — Przebiegł ręką przez swoje włosy. — Wiem, że nie czujesz tego samego co ja, ale może byś mogła. Mam na myśli może… może…

— James — przerwała, potrząsając głową — czasami gonitwa jest lepsza niż zdobycz. — Wyciągnęła dłoń, kładąc ją na jego własnej. Była ciepła i delikatna; przesłała w nim dreszcze do góry, wzdłuż ramienia i w dół, aż do palców stóp, sprawiając, że poczuł się przyjemnie. Też to poczuła. Mógł to zobaczyć. To jak jej oddech przyspieszył, a ciało przeszedł lekki wstrząs. — Uch… Em.. — odchrząknęła. — Pójdziemy na randkę i pod koniec zorientujesz się, że chciałeś jakiejś wyśnionej wersji mnie. — Przejechała kciukiem po jego ręce, a on czuł, że jego serce przyspiesza tempo. — Jestem nudnym kujonem i mówię za dużo.

— Mógłbym cię trochę ożywić. Będę tą ekscytującą połową — zaoferował, a oczy mu się zaświeciły.

Pokiwała przecząco głową.

— Nie, ja… ja jestem uparta i potrafię być naprawdę obrzydliwa. Będzie cię denerwować to, że na wszystko odpowiadam. I… i… chrapię! — Podniosła brwi i skinęła, jakby chciała uwiarygodnić własne słowa.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Parsknął śmiechem.

— Tak samo Syriusz, a jeszcze nie przestałem być jego przyjacielem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie oczekuję, że będziesz idealna. Po prostu… chciałbym, żebyś dała mi szansę. Dała _nam_ szansę. Moglibyśmy… Bylibyśmy razem _wspaniali_.

Westchnęła, nieświadoma, że wciąż głaska kciukiem jego dłoń.

— Naprawdę, to nie może się dobrze skończyć.

Wyszczerzył się, wyczuwając wygraną na horyzoncie.

— No to chociaż jedno popołudnie. Piwo kremowe, pocałunek, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem — powiedział wesoło.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, chociaż w jej oczach widniało rozbawienie.

— Po prostu coś obiecującego — wymamrotał, szczerząc się przy tym.

— Dla mnie czy dla ciebie? — zażartowała, podnosząc brew.

— Dla nas obojga. — Mrugnął. Każda inna dziewczyna rozpłynęłaby się na miejscu, ona natomiast prychnęła.

— Jesteś… arogancki.

— Bardzo.

— I psotny.

— Zawsze.

— I… I niezainteresowany prawami stworzeń albo spędzaniem całego popołudnia na czytaniu — wybełkotała, odwracając wzrok i przekręcając głowę na drugą stronę.

— Jakich stworzeń? — zastanawiał się, zanim potrząsnął głową. Miał przeczucie, że zmieniłoby to tok rozmowy. — Możesz czytać całe popołudnie, jeśli chcesz, ja będę cię po prostu oglądał — wyszczerzył się. Tak czy inaczej, robił to codziennie. Nie zamierzał narzekać później.

Zacisnęła usta.

— Skąd bierzesz te teksty? — zapytała, przymykając oczy.

Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

— To jeden z moich talentów. Patrzę na piękność taką jak ty i słowa same wypływają mi z ust. Niestety, jestem w stanie wyrazić tylko niewielką część tego, co naprawdę myślę.

Potrząsnęła głową, lekko się rumieniąc.

— Och, serio!

— Serio — powiedział, chichocząc. _—_ _Mam cię porównać do letniego dnia?_

Przewróciła oczami.

— Przestań. Proszę. Zanim skompromitujesz nas obojga.

Wyszczerzył się, przyłożył rękę do serca i teatralnie zrobił krok w tył.

— _Piękniejsza jesteś, stalsza niźli on._

— Przestań! — powiedziała, wybuchając śmiechem.

— Czyli nie jesteś zwolenniczką Szekspira? — zapytał, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. — Hmm… — Przytaknął. — Mam! A co ty na... — Wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł dumnie podbródek. — _Strumieniem jest życie, na który rzucamy płatek za płatkiem naszego serca kwiat; Ostatni zagubiony we śnie, one płyną tam, gdzie się rozglądamy, Patrzymy tylko na ich radość, wczesny start._ — Uśmiechnął się, obserwując, jak na jaj twarzy pojawiało się trochę podziwu i zaskoczenia. _—_ _Wysyłając je w nadziei, spąsowiali z zadowolenia, rozrzucamy płatki naszej róży otwartej; Na ich coraz szerszej powierzchni, ich dalekiego oddziaływania. Nigdy tego nie poznamy. A strumień popłynie dalej, poniesie je przed nami. Wszystkie, które rzucone popłyną dalej, poza drogi prowadzące nieskończenie; Zostaniemy sami, kiedy lata szybko przeminą, Mimo, że kwiat popłynął wcześniej, wciąż pięknie pachnie._

— James — powiedziała delikatnie, prawie tak jakby chciała go ukarać za to, że przez niego czuje. Jej oczy lekko zalśniły, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej brązowe.

— Lowell też nie? — zapytał. — Wybredna, widzę. — Stuknął się w brodę, zanim skinął. — Wiem.

Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń i zaskoczył się, kiedy nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Kreślił palcem od jednego końca jej szczęki do drugiego — celowo robił to powoli — wydobywając doznanie z nich obojga. Dotykał jej; jej delikatnej, mlecznej skóry. To było lepsze niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał.

Zdawało się, że otaczająca ich biblioteka znikła; byli tylko oni, sami i wolni, on mógł mówić, a ona słuchała. W końcu mógł ją oczarować.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, zarecytował jeden z wielu wierszy, które matka mówiła mu, gdy szyła lub dziergała.

— _Gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie byłem, na szczęście poza wszelkimi zmysłami, w twoich oczach jest cisza, tam zaciskasz mnie słabego twym najkruchszym gestem i nie mogę dotknąć rzeczy dla mnie bliskich nazbyt. Twe naljżejsze spojrzenie z łatwością mnie odemknie, choć zamknąłem się w siebie jak w pięść, ty mnie zawsze płatek po płatku otwierasz jak wiosna, która (zręcznie i tajemniczo) otwiera różę pierwszą, a jeśli twym życzeniem będzie mnie zamknąć, ja i moje życie zatrzaśnie się pięknie i nagle jak serce kwiatu myślą zlęknione o śniegu, co ostrożnie wokół niego nastaje._

Podążał koniuszkiem palca w dół do jej gardła i wzdłuż jej barku, aż nie zaczął spadać z delikatnego pochylenia ramienia. Jego oczy pozostały jednak na niej utkwione. Zablokowane; czekoladowy brąz i piwny.

— _Nic, co człowiek jest w stanie pojąć, nie może się równać sile tej delikatności co jest w tobie, czyja powierzchnia tak pociąga mnie kolorami swych krain oddając śmierć i wieczność z każdym jej drżeniem._

Jego ręka w końcu znalazła jej dłoń, nakreślając każde małe wcięcie i splatając ich palce.

— _(Nie wiem, co z tobie tkwi, że mnie zamknąć potrafi i otworzyć, tylko jakiś szczegół we mnie czyni to zrozumiałym; odgłos twoich oczu jest głębszy niż wszystkie kwiaty) nikt, nawet deszcz, nie ma dłoni tak małych._

Potrząsnęła głową, patrząc na niego przez wilgotne rzęsy.

— Nie powinieneś mnie kochać. Powinieneś… Powinieneś… — Pociągnęła nosem, łza spływała jej po policzku. — Próbowałam trzymać się z daleka. Nie chciałam tego zaburzyć. Ja… Przepraszam… Ja…

— Hermiono — przerwał, nie całkiem pewien co ją tak zasmuciło. Wszystko co teraz wiedział to to, że myślała, że nie powinni być razem, jednak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić dlaczego.

W momencie, w którym się przed nim pojawiła, poczuł coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Syriusz wykpił ideę miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale… on nie mógł zrobić niczego innego niż wierzyć, że była prawdziwa. Jakaś iskra zapłonęła w jego sercu, kiedy zjawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. Wysoka, promieniejąca, zakurzona, ale piękna. Przyniosła na myśl tak wiele pytań, ale jedyne, na które potrzebował odpowiedzi to „Czy może być moja?" Pragnął jej. Od pierwszego dnia. Jej miękkich, pełnych ust, by całować je tak często jak to możliwe. Jej delikatnych, małych dłoni, by je trzymać, pieścić i obsypywać pocałunkami, kiedy tylko chciał. Jej długich, brązowych włosów, by przebiegać przez nie palcami. Jej pewnego siebie ciała z krągłościami, by je obejmować i kochać każdą jego część.

Syriusz nazwałby go naiwniakiem. Peter powiedziałby, że jest całkowicie szalony. Remus po prosu by się uśmiechnął i potrząsnął głową. Uważali, że zbyt dramatyzował, kiedy w grę wchodziła miłość i wszystkie jej dziwy. Ale on… myślał, że to było najlepsze uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doznał. Jej uśmiech wystarczył, by latał. Jej głos wzbudzał w nim reakcję, którą jak najlepiej próbował ukryć; jego umysł wypełniał się wtedy myślami zdecydowanie nie dla dzieci. Jej najmniejszy dotyk zostawiał go zziajanego i drżącego. Czym innym mogłoby to być, jeśli nie miłością? Nową, prawdziwą, czekającą by ją eksplorować oraz poznawać w każdym calu.

— Jeśli chodzi o Lily, to się mylisz. Ona pasuje do Remusa — powiedział, potrząsając głową. — Współgrają ze sobą tak, jak ja nie mogę. Wiem to i oni też to wiedzą. Żałuję tylko, że nie zorientowałem się wcześniej. A co do nas… To nie jest złe. Nie może być. Nic co wzbudza tak wspaniałe uczucia nie może być złe. — Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się do niej czarująco. Pociągnął ją za rękę, przyciągając bliżej. — Gwarantuję ci, że zobaczysz jak właściwe to jest — powiedział cicho.

Oblizała usta, a on podążał pożądliwie wzrokiem za ruchem jej języka.

— To nie jest moje miejsce, James.

Potrząsnął głową, zatrzymując oczy na jej tęczówkach. Była w nich też odrobina karmelu.

— Twoje miejsce nie jest nigdzie indziej.

Westchnęła, spuszczając ramiona w geście klęski.

— Zdasz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się co do nas mylisz — wyszeptała, spoglądając na jego usta.

Mógł zobaczyć takie samo pragnienie, które wiedział, że lśni teraz w jego oczach, odbite w jej tęczówkach. Czy mogła naprawdę? Czy od samego początku? Zastanawiał się czy powinien przetestować swoje szczęście. Była tak blisko, że mógł poczuć jej oddech na swojej brodzie. Wyciągnął dłoń, by położyć ją na jej policzku, głaszcząc go kciukiem. Nagle poczuł się jak mały chłopiec, który nigdy wcześniej się nie całował. Jej skóra była taka delikatna i kremowa. Wsunęła się lekko pod jego dłoń i wpasowała, tak że odniósł wrażenie, że byli dla siebie stworzeni. Kosmyk jej włosów uciekł z gumki i musnął zewnętrzną stronę jego dłoni. Mrugnęła szybko, po czym podniosła oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć.

Nie wycofywała się. Nie ignorowała go, ani nie uciekała. Ona… czekała? Zawahał się przez chwilę. Jeśli miała rację, ten pocałunek zrujnuje każde marzenie o niej. Będzie wiedział, że spędził ostatnie cztery miesiące na głupim marzeniu. Wyglądała tak kusząco. Oblizał usta. Czy nie lepiej wiedzieć? Był Huncwotem. Nie bał się niczego. Nawet jeśli była to utrata wyśnionej dziewczyny na zawsze. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a żołądek się zacisnął.

Pochylił się do przodu, pochwytując jej usta z początku lekko. Było to łagodne spotkanie zamkniętych warg. Nie było tak jak z wszystkimi innymi dziewczynami, a jednak tak samo. Otworzył nieco usta i wziął jej dolną wargę pomiędzy własne, przejeżdżając po niej językiem. Wyglądało na to, że obudziło to ich obojga, ponieważ pocałunek stał się nagle bardziej gorący i pasjonujący niż prosty i niepewny. Jej usta się otworzyły. Jej oczy się zamknęły, a ciało nachyliło się trochę, jej ramiona owinęły się wokół jego karku, palce bawiły się końcówkami jego włosów. Wziął głęboki oddech przez nos, nie chcąc się od niej odrywać.

Pochylił się bardziej, łącząc ich ciała. Jej figura dobrze pasowała naprzeciwko niego, wypuklenia do wgłębień. Jej twarz się podniosła, kiedy stanęła na palcach. Trzymała swoje usta blisko jego ust, włączając do zabawy język i zęby. Przygryzła jego wargi, później przebiegła po nich językiem i wciągnęła jego język do swoich ust. Całowała niesamowicie. Poczuł, że kolana mu drżą, a ręce się trzęsą, kiedy objął jednym ramieniem jej talię, a drugim kark, przyciągając ją bliżej.

Smakowała jak maliny i nagle zdecydował, że to jego ulubiony smak. Nie mogła mu po tym powiedzieć, że do siebie nie pasowali! Chwycił mocno jej biodro; przycisnął do niej swoje ciało, kiedy powoli skierowali się do stołu. Pozwolił jednej z rąk opaść i posadził ją na biurku, niedbało spychając z niego książki oraz pergamin. Rozszerzyła nogi, a on stanął pomiędzy nimi, kładąc na niej dłonie. Ześlizgnęła ręce po jego plecach, masując je lekko, wbijając w nie paznokcie za każdym razem, gdy lekko gryzł jej język.

Pojękiwała cichutko, a on pomyślał o problemie powstającym między nimi, który dziewczyna z pewnością poczuje. Słodkie dźwięki, które z siebie wydawała, to jak głaskała jego plecy, jak jej zęby przygryzały jego wargi… za bardzo wciągnął go ten pocałunek. Nie miał ochoty przestać, nie chciał, żeby to się skończyło, żeby wróciła rzeczywistość. Może tylko marzył. Zdarzyło się to więcej niż raz. Siedział pewnie naprzeciwko niej, podziwiając ją jak zwykle, zamyślony z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ona wstanie i wyjdzie, a Syriusz przyjdzie po niego późno w nocy, gdy nie wróci do dormitorium.

Wydawała z siebie najbardziej zmysłowe dźwięki i doszedł do wniosku, że nie mowy, żeby sobie to wyobrażał. To było zbyt prawdziwe. Smakowała, brzmiała oraz dawała wrażenie zbyt realnej. Jak na pierwszy pocałunek, ten był o wiele bardziej entuzjastyczny niż się spodziewał. Myślał, że dziewczyna się od niego oderwie, powie mu, że przeprasza, że to nie wypali, ale wyglądało na to, że też wczuła się za bardzo, żeby przerwać.

— James — usłyszał, ale to zignorował. Nie pochodziło to od niej, jej usta były zajęte, więc ktokolwiek to był, mógł iść do diabła. Był zajęty i nie zamierzał przestać w najbliższym czasie, chyba, że jego _problem_ stanie się zbyt poważny, by kontynuować.

Jedna z jego rąk powędrowała do jej nogi, owijając się wokół nagiego kolana i sunąc trochę do góry, kciukiem głaskając udo. Była taka ciepła i delikatna, a jej reakcje na jego najmniejszy dotyk mówiły mu, że nie była taka obojętna na jego egzystencje jak myślał. Chciał się wyszczerzyć. Skakać i wykrzyczeć całej szkole, że w końcu zdobył uwagę, której tak pragnął; że przepłacił cztery miesiące, ale teraz mógł ją poznawać w całej jej chwale.

— James! — usłyszał ponownie.

Podniósł rękę i pomachał uciążliwej osobie, żeby sobie poszła. Czy nie było widać, że przeżywał właśnie najlepszy moment swojego życia?

Oderwał się od jej ust, dysząc, ale składał pocałunki coraz niżej na jej twarzy, dochodząc do szyi, zanurzając swoją twarz w jej ramieniu. Ssał jej obojczyk, szczypiąc ją przy tym. Owinęła wokół niego ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie, ściskając go ciasno. Zastanawiał się czy czuła ten _problem,_ napierający na jej udo. Kiedy podniosła nogę i musnęła się o niego bez wzdrygnięcia ani zatrzymania się, był pewny, że tak, jednak to jej nie przeszkadzało.

\- JAMES! – usłyszał kolejny raz.

Zirytowany, oderwał się od Hermiony i odwrócił w stronę wołającego głosu.

— Cholera jasna! — krzyknął. — Czego chcesz?

Syriusz stał obok, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

— Madame Pince krzyczała na was przez dwadzieścia minut. Posłała po dyrektora. Najwyraźniej obściskiwanie się na widoku pierwszoroczniaków i jej książek to kryzys. — Przewrócił oczami z ustami wygiętymi w pół-uśmiechu. — Widzę, że kot w końcu złapał myszkę.

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, prychając.

— Naprawdę mądre… — powiedziała sarkastycznie.

— Ostrożnie, skarbie. Nie chcielibyśmy wzbudzić zazdrości w twoim nowym chłopaku — odparł Syriusz, mrugając.

— Bez obaw, nigdy nie byłam miłośniczką _psów_ —odpowiedziała, zaciskając wargi.

Wyraz twarzy Syriusza na chwilę stwardniał, ale po chwili znów pokazała się jego charyzmatyczna osobowość. Nie było żadnych szans, żeby wiedziała o jego formie animaga.

— _Pies,_ serio? Jakie musisz mieć o mnie niskie mniemanie — powiedział z udawanym przygnębieniem. — Zgaduję, że teraz, kiedy uległaś żałosnym zalotom Rogacza, będziemy się częściej widywać — skrzyżował ręce na piersi — chyba, że wciąż planujesz unikać nas, poczciwych dżentelmenów.

— Dżentelmenów — powtórzyła, wyglądając na rozbawioną — trochę przesadzone, nie sądzisz?

James zastanawiał się, czy wiedziała, że wciąż trzyma go za koszulkę, ciasno oplatając nogami. Nie żeby narzekał, jednakże nie podobało mu się, jak przekomarza się ze sobą ta dwójka. Rozmawiali z taką łatwością, mimo faktu, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę zwrócili na siebie uwagę. Powinien być zaniepokojony?

Syriusz udał zranionego.

— Widzę, że będziemy się dobrze dogadywać, Herms.

Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się drastycznie.

— Biedny James, ciekawe jak przetrwa resztę życia bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Syriusz się zmieszał.

— Dlaczego miałby…?

— Nazwij mnie _Herms_ jeszcze raz, a tego nie przeżyjesz — ostrzegła go.

Wyszczerzył się, śmiejąc.

— Myliłem się, James — powiedział, idąc by klepnąć go w ramię. — Miałeś co do niej rację.

James po prostu potrząsnął głową.

— Powinniśmy się pewnie stąd zwinąć, zanim Pince pęknie żyłka. — Cofnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że utknął pomiędzy jej nogami. — Uch, Miona? — powiedział, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

Zarumieniła się z zażenowania.

— Och, err… tak, przepraszam — wymamrotała, zwalniając uścisk. Wsunęła włosy za ucho, odchrząkując. Zeskoczyła z biurka i odwróciła się, żeby pozbierać resztę książek.

— No to… - powiedział James, pocierając tył głowy — wypad do Hogsmeade — dokończył pełen nadziei, piorunując wzrokiem Syriusza, kiedy usłyszał, że ten się śmieje. Kiedy zaczął się tak peszyć w towarzystwie dziewczyn?

Hermiona przerwała pakowanie książek i spojrzała na niego.

— Możesz szczerze zagwarantować, że Lily i ty _nigdy_ nie będziecie razem?

Pomyślał o tym przez moment, nie chcąc dać jej wrażenia, że była to pochopna decyzja. Lubił Lily od czwartego roku i rudowłosa była w centrum jego romantycznego świata, aż do chwili, w której Hermiona Granger pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. Czy była szansa, że jego uczucia do Lily się odrodzą? Spojrzał na Hermionę i poczuł jak jego usta wciąż buzują; był pewny, nie miał co do tego cienia wątpliwości, że znalazł dziewczynę, która była mu przeznaczona już na zawsze.

— Szczerze i naprawdę — powiedział, przytakując.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, zwężając oczy i ściskając wargi.

— Nie kochasz mnie — powiedziała prosto i poważnie, jakby wiedziała lepiej niż on.

Zaśmiał się.

— Mogę ci obiecać, że pewnego dnia będę. Jak na razie kocham twoje usta i twoje dłonie, i twój uśmiech.

Potrząsnęła głową, wzdychając. Jej wargi były ciasno ściśnięte, by uniknąć uśmiechu.

— Dobrze, Casanovo. Jedna randka.

Wyszczerzył się; kto powiedział, że ich randka musi się kiedyś skończyć? Wziął ją za rękę, gładząc wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni kciukiem.

— Tutaj, dyrektorze! Na stołach! — usłyszeli zbulwersowany krzyk Madame Pince. — Czy może uwierzyć pan w ten tupet? Nie pozwolę na to! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oni… że oni, UGH! Musi pan coś z tym zrobić!

— Tak, tak, oczywiście moja droga — odparł Dumbledore z lekkością w głosie.

James i Syriusz wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia.

— Zainteresowana szybką ucieczką, Miona? — dumał, zwracając się do niej z ciekawością. Czy to zrobi? Wiedział, że skrupulatnie trzymała się zasad. To będzie ważna chwila. Czy miała w sobie coś figlarnego? Czy będzie pasowała do Huncwotów?

Słysząc kroki, zaczął wiercić się nerwowo.

Odwracając się do niego, Hermiona uniosła brew.

— Słyszałeś o ukrytym przejściu za ostatnim regałem po prawej? — zapytała sprytnie.

Wyszczerzył się. _Z pewnością_ była jego bratnią duszą.

Ścisnęła jego rękę, podnosząc torbę z książkami, przystając kiedy ją od niej zabrał. Od teraz _on_ będzie ją nosił. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie i wyszli. Wiedział, że zaczynają razem wspaniałą przygodę. Związek, który przetrwa wieczność, jeśli miałby coś na ten temat do powiedzenia.

Trudna do zdobycia? Bardzo. Warta tego? Zdecydowanie.

Tłumaczenia wierszy:

www. /amy_lowell_wybor_wierszy .html

poema. pl/publikacja/128128-gdzies-gdzie-jeszcze-nigdy-nie-bylem-na-szczescie-poza


End file.
